


spare key

by museaway



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Illustrated, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway
Summary: When Haru falls ill and doesn't answer his phone for a couple days, Rin shows up at his apartment and demands to take care of him.





	spare key

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at an ambiguous future point where Rin is back in Japan (why? for fic purposes) and they’re dating but don’t live together yet. Close enough for emergency drop-ins, though. I wrote this while I was sick to take my mind off of it, so it's just fluff.
> 
> Beta read by Eleen ♥

The knocking wasn't part of his dream. Haru had been floating in the dark, pleasantly weightless, away from the 38.9 degree fever, sore joints, and stabbing pain in his stomach that all came rushing back over him because of the sound. Some drunk, maybe, or one of the neighbors had gotten locked out again. Haru covered his ears. If he lay still long enough, whoever it was would go away.

The knocking continued. It was more like banging now. There was a voice, too, calling his first name. Only one person would be so bold. If he didn't do something about them, they would upset the neighbors, and he was in no condition to make apologies. He wrapped himself in a blanket and staggered for the door.

Rin was waiting on the other side with a scowl and a plastic bag on his arm.

“What are you doing here?” Haru said.

“I'm here to take care of you.”

“I didn't call you.”

“No one could get through to your phone. Makoto called me because he’s so worried. He said you looked off the other day and he hadn’t heard from you since.”

The phone was probably dead somewhere. His training bag? It had probably been two or three days since he’d checked his messages.

“You shouldn't be up.” Rin pushed him aside and strode into the apartment. “Sorry for bothering you.”

“You didn’t have to come.”

“Better than finding you dead on the floor! Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

Haru suffered a round of shivering and drew the blanket close around him. “I knew you would worry.”

“Of course I would worry if my boyfriend’s sick!” Rin lined up his shoes next to Haru’s and herded him further into the apartment, pointing to the loft. “Sleep! Now.”

“I’d be asleep if you hadn’t kept knocking.”

“I wouldn’t have to knock if you’d give me a key.”

Climbing the ladder was too difficult in his state. Haru collapsed on the sofa again. With his knees bent, it was comfortable enough. “Don’t you have practice?”

“I’m going once I’ve fed you.” Rin tied Haru’s apron over his track suit and put something on the burner to warm. “I bet you went swimming like this.”

“Shut up. You’ve competed sick.”

“A cold doesn’t count.”

“You collapsed.”

“Sick people should stop talking.”

“Talking helps,” Haru said. He coughed to clear the congestion in his throat. “What are you making?”

“Rice porridge. It’ll be ready in a minute. I’m just reheating it.”

“Did your mom make it?”

“You think I can’t cook?” Rin stirred what was in the pan. “I didn’t have an onion so it won’t be as good as it could be.”

“It’s fine.”

“Do you want tea?”

“Sure.”

Rin brought a mug and a bowl of porridge out to him. He knelt on the floor with a spoon.

“You’re not feeding me,” Haru said.

“Shut up and open your mouth.”

“This is embarrassing.”

“What’s embarrassing is that my boyfriend doesn’t think he can rely on me.”

Haru frowned but opened his mouth. The rice was mild and warm. He swallowed it with little difficulty.

“How is it?” Rin asked.

“Good.”

He managed four bites before chills set his teeth clacking. Rin touched Haru’s forehead with the back of his hand, then dug through the bag he’d brought.

“This will reduce your fever.” He slipped two pills through Haru’s lips and held up tea. “Drink.”

Swallowing the pills took effort. The lump eased slowly past his throat.

“Those should kick in soon,” Rin said. “Can you eat more?”

Haru shook his head.

“I’ll put the rest of the porridge in the fridge.”

Rin moved through the apartment like he moved through water. Purposefully. The burner switched off. The refrigerator door opened and resealed. Occasionally Rin sniffed or exhaled through his mouth, and Haru could imagine exactly where he was standing, in front of the yellow cabinets or at the top of the ladder doing who-knows-what to Haru’s bed.

He’d considered giving him a key before. It would be easier with their schedules. Rin rarely came over during the week anymore or when the weather was bad. He hated to wait outside. But Haru had hesitated. If he gave Rin a key, he’d want him to use it. And if Rin came over no more than he came over now, well…

It was better he never have it at all.

“I found your charger. Where’s your phone?” Rin said.

“My bag. Probably. In the closet.”

“You need to charge it every day.”

“I know. You keep telling me.”

“I’ll plug it in here so you can reach it. It’s on the table.” Rin spread another blanket over Haru’s legs. His tracksuit crinkled as he knelt down. “When I come back, I’ll help you into the bath.”

Haru should not have cried at that, but his body hurt. He hadn’t touched water for days except to wash his hands, and Rin was being so kind. He nodded into the blanket.

“Should I stay?” Rin said. He held a cool hand to Haru’s cheek. From the gentle tone of his voice, Haru knew he meant it.

“No.” He practically coughed the word. “You practice. I’m going back to sleep.”

“I’ll let Makoto know I checked up on you.”

“Thanks.”

“And I took the key from your wallet. I’ll give it back after practice.”

“Keep it,” Haru said. “I have another.”

“Why now?”

“Your knocking is annoying.” Haru swallowed. “And I miss sleeping next to you.”

The room was silent apart from the whir of the air conditioner and the drip, drip, drip of the kitchen faucet. After a few seconds, Rin sniffed, then sniffed again. Haru blindly reached for him. Rin caught his hand and held it to his lips.

“I’ll email you when practice ends. I might go by my place for a few things.”

“Kay,” Haru said. “See you later.”

Rin lifted the edge of the blanket and stole a kiss from his mouth. Haru recoiled.

“Idiot, don’t get sick too.”

“Try to sleep.” There was a smile in Rin’s voice. “I’m going now.”

He switched off the lights as he went. The deadlock slid into place.

Maybe it was due to the porridge or the medicine, the extra blanket over his feet, the vibrations from his cell phone as it powered back on, but now that he was alone, Haru couldn’t stop crying. Like the faucet, his eyes wouldn’t switch off. He cried until he slept.

And when he finally woke again, it was to the sound of the door lock, a pair of shoes being set down, the rustle of fabric. Rin’s lips silent at the corner of his mouth.

 

 

 

 art by [KeithKray9](https://twitter.com/keithkrey9), a gift from Fishie ♥ ([here](https://twitter.com/museawayfic/status/1084940420017213442) if you want to share)

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I love them so much. ♥ Thank you very much for reading. If you're on Twitter, [this is me](http://www.twitter.com/museawayfic) if you want to be friends!


End file.
